disney_marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yondu Udonta/Relationships
Family Parents Yondu was known to hate his mother and father. They were the ones who sold him into slavery when he was only a baby, which was one of the reasons why Yondu became cold and embittered. He later confirmed this during his argument with Rocket, revealing that the two of them are a lot alike. He has no familial love towards them and actually only had familial love towards his son Peter Quill and his former allies he used to work with. Peter Quill Yondu abducted and raised an orphaned Peter Quill after his mother died from brain cancer. After he learned Ego was killing his own children, fearing Peter would be next, Yondu decided to instead keep this child and raise him as his own son. Unlike Yondu's own uncaring parents, Yondu loved and cared for Peter and adopted Quill when he was a boy as his own child and protected him from his father, Ego the Living Planet. He was affectionate and very protective of Quill and quite very fatherly with his adoptive son (even though Yondu hardly showed it) and was the closest thing to a father Peter had, and had kept his adoptive son from his real father. His last present to Peter was going to be an old Zune player he found at a junker's shop in case Peter was ever going to return to the Ravagers one day. Allies Kraglin Obfonteri Yondu was close with Kraglin, shown when he made him his First Mate. Most of the time, the two of them got along. They had been known to be teammates since abduction of Peter Quill, as he was aware of who Peter was supposed to be delivered. Without ever showing it, Kraglin was jealous of Yondu's treatment of Peter. Kraglin and Yondu know each other well, as Kraglin knows for a fact that his captain had a collection of knickknacks by his side when he pilots. Throughout Guardians of the Galaxy, Kraglin helps Yondu hunt down Peter and smiles when Yondu has his Yaka arrow. Very briefly, Kraglin begins to lose faith in Yondu. He points out that no matter how many times Quill betrays them; Yondu continued to protect the man and his companions. He accidentally started a mutiny. Kraglin later regretted this and helped Yondu and Rocket escape while helping Groot. He later helped Yondu go to rescue Peter from Ego. After Yondu's death, Kraglin sports Yondu's red fin and control his Yaka arrow. He also gives Peter the Zune player Yondu would have given Peter. Rocket Raccoon Yondu hardly talks to Rocket in the first film, but Rocket does become a friend to Yondu's adoptive son, Peter Quill. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, the two o them have a lot more interaction and screen time together. However, Yondu called him a "rat" (which later became Yondu's nickname for Rocket) but also promised not to turn over Rocket and the batteries to Ayesha, but sell the batteries themselves. They both befriend each other after Yondu reveals his past of his parents selling him into slavery and revealing that they are a lot a like: while both of them love and care about the people around them. Other Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora Yondu barely speaks with Gamora. However, he was convinced by hers and Peter's plight to save Xandar and worked together as allies. However, Gamora didn't want Peter to give Yondu the orb containing the Infinity Stone. She was shown to laugh when she learned Peter switched out the real orb with a decoy. Gamora later says that Yondu is not the only family Peter has. She did attend Yondu's funeral, showing Gamora respected Yondu greatly and accepted Yondu was Peter's family and probably agreed that Yondu was a better father than Ego actually was. Groot Yondu first met Groot when he met Peter's newfound team and family, but had little to no interaction with him in Guardians of the Galaxy. In Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, when Groot was a baby, Yondu talked to him gently and affectionately nicknamed him "Twig", but he was easily frustrated when Groot didn't understand a word he was saying. Groot later remembers Yondu fondly and attends his funeral in the process. Nebula Nebula became an enemy of Yondu after she helped the Ravagers capture him, Rocket, and Groot and later told them to hand them over to the Kree Empire. This implies that Nebula and Yondu knew each other by reputation. Yondu is also aware she is a daughter of Thanos. However, they become allies after both of them fight Ego with the rest of the Guardians. He also smiles when she says she doesn't care if this causes her pain or not. Stakar Ogord Stakar was Yondu's mentor and liberator. He freed a young Yondu from slavery in the Kree Empire and offered him a place among the Ravagers. Yondu and Stakar grew close over the years, but after Yondu sold children t their father and kept Peter Quill as his human son, Stakar reluctantly had Yondu exiled. They met twenty-six years later, but in bad terms. Yondu was still heart-broken and embittered at his former mentor and even both of them had a fight about Yondu's banishment. Many days later, Stakar heard Yondu died, sacrificing himself t save Peter, and later attended his old friend's funeral. Stakar realized Yondu was indeed a true friend and knew he didn't disappoint them after all. He later went on to fight in Yondu's memory by bringing their old team together and going on adventures with the team again to "steal some shit." Ravagers Aleta Ogord Aleta Ogord was a friend of Yondu's and one of his original teammates he considered family. However, the team disbanded once Aleta and the other Ravager captains learned Yondu stole kids from their homeworlds and sold them to their father. However, they were apparently oblivious to the fact Yondu kept one child who grew up to be the "infamous" Star-Lord. Many years later, Aleta learned that Yondu died, sacrificing himself to save his son from the vaccuum of space. She attended his funeral, and said she would "see him in the stars." Aleta later re-unites their old team back together with her husband to fight in Yondu's memory. Charlie-27 Charlie-27 was a friend of Yondu's and one of his original teammates he considered family. However, the team disbanded once Charlie-27 and the other Ravager captains learned Yondu stole kids from their homeworlds and sold them to their father. Charlie-27 later attended his old friend's funeral and bade him farewell as an "old friend". He later joined the original Ravagers team to fight in Yondu's memory. Enemies Taserface Taserface used to respect Yondu because he believed that Yondu was one who would strictly follow the Ravager code. However, once Peter had betrayed the Ravagers and Yondu continuously protected Peter over his life, Taserface began to plan a mutiny against their captain. Eventually, Yondu killed him and his fellow mutineers on the Eclector. 'Ayesha' Ayesha and Yondu first met on Contraxia at the Iron Lotus. She was a young high priestess who visited Yondu after hearing his argument with Stakar and his exile and enlisted him for her to help find Peter Quill and the guardians and to bring them to her alive to kill them herself. However, she was unaware of his relationship with the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Yondu later secretly betrayed her, never intending to give Peter or the other guardians to the Sovereign people in the first place. Category:Relationships